


[隼零]间奏

by sivnora



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sivnora/pseuds/sivnora
Summary: 隼零abo，有受孕暗示





	[隼零]间奏

墙的一边是尺寸大到惊人的泳池，另一边是围堵他的治安警察，如果可以，黑咲隼哪个都不愿选。虽然他不喜欢游泳，但他更不喜欢监狱，那些治安官的脚步就在转角之后，他没有多少时间可以犹豫了，黑咲隼一咬牙，直接跳了下去。 

早在半小时前步步紧逼的治安警察已经把他能离开的路都封死了。好在他在顶级区，那些治安警察也不会无视这里的权贵进门搜索。他浮在水面上，听着墙外治安警察的咒骂声越离越远，终于松了口气。

这里是同调次元，分明的等级制度和病态的社会体制让黑咲隼对这里并无好感。他们Lancer在赤马零儿的带领下来到这里寻找对抗学院的帮手，可自从黑咲隼来到这里，不仅没有找到帮手，甚至和他一起过来的那些人也一个都没见到。和治安官玩猫鼠游戏已经让他疲惫不堪，他在水里飘了一会，终于爬上了岸，将他弄湿的衣服脱下来。

不出意外他今晚又要露宿了，这个住宅够大，而且大多数房间都关着灯，只有最尽头的两个房间亮着，大概住在这里的人少，躲在哪里等到早上也大概也不会发现，他一边拧干衣服一边向房子的方向走。湿哒哒的衣服贴在身上，被风一吹周遭的皮肤全都变得敏感，让他觉得这是自从离开超量次元后最讨厌的一天。他走边戒备着，小心翼翼避开路灯照明范围，如果房间里有人报警，那他就真的没法逃走了。突然，亮着灯的房间里有一个人走到了窗边，黑咲隼停了下来，却在看到那个人脸的时候差点骂出声。

那个让他落入如此境地的赤马零儿此刻就站在窗口。

“我真的很意外你在这里也可以找到地方住，没有被当做下城区来的非法居民？”黑咲隼赤裸着上半身，一边擦头发一边和赤马零儿说话，赤马零儿盯着他，双眼隐藏着黑咲从来没有读懂过的情绪。等了一会没有得到回答，黑咲隼也不自讨没趣，坐在沙发上开始擦他的决斗盘。

两人一个坐在沙发上一个背靠在窗边默默无语，过了很久零儿才开口，“我看过你的体检报告。”

“嗯？”在出发前LDS的医生为他们做了检查。

“你是alpha。”

“嗯。”黑咲隼开始检查决斗盘有没有损坏，在落水的时候他把决斗盘和卡组扔在了草地上，除了沾了些泥土，别的看上去都还好。

“但你感知不到信息素，没有发情期。”

“你到底想说什么？”黑咲有些不耐烦，他放下决斗盘看着赤马零儿，“你有时间一字一句在这里重复我知道的信息，不如告诉我一些我不知道的，比如你为什么会在这里？”

看到黑咲隼似乎不愿意继续进行这个话题，赤马零儿也并没有勉强，他在黑咲对面坐了下来，从茶几的下面拿出一个盒子。黑咲隼想起每个人出发前似乎都有这个东西，当时他并没有怎么在意，等零儿打开盒子，他才发现里面是几支针剂，其中一支已经使用过了。

“这是什么？”

“信息素，提纯过后的alpha信息素。”赤马零儿拿起那支空掉的针剂，“在出发现我给除了beta以外每个人都准备了对应需求的信息素，这个相较于抑制剂要好很多，不会有不良反应。”

黑咲隼突然明白赤马零儿那些话的用意了。但更让他在意的是……

“你是omega?”他问零儿。

“房间里都是我信息素的味道。如果你能感觉的到。”

在黑咲看来零儿和之前没什么区别，他看着零儿，等他继续说下去，却突然明白他的意思，房间里都是信息素的味道，意味着赤马零儿正在经历发情期。

“我在发情期，这也是我不想和你说太多的原因。”他向后靠在沙发上，没有躲避黑咲的眼神继续说着；“在你出现之前我注射了这个，它在和我的信息素慢慢结合。如果不出意外只要一晚就可以解决。”

“所以我的出现造成了这个意外？”黑咲隼终于停下手里的动作。

他当然见过那些发情的omega，渴望与人结合，丧失理智，学院那帮混蛋甚至把他们当做武器，利用信息素来诱使发情，削弱抵抗军的战斗力，所以黑咲隼厌恶这种无法受控的事情。在学院入侵后的很长一段时间，为了避免自己的失控，他一直在注射抑制剂，只是那些东西的质量良莠不齐，导致他现在成了一个并不完全，却更适合生存在战场的alpha。

“帮个忙，黑咲。”赤马零儿并不想向他解释什么。

无论如何黑咲隼也没想到在这个完全不熟悉的次元，他和来自另一个次元的赤马零儿会接吻。很明显这并不是什么值得开心的事情，虽然他不认为alpha会强于omega，但此时他却完全被赤马零儿压制着，这个无论如何看上去也不像omega的Omega捏着他的下巴将他压在沙发靠背上，舌头蛮横地在他的口中攻城略地，相比于不知如何反应的他而言技艺可以说非常熟练了。

作为一个不合格的alpha黑咲隼并不能通过腺体感知到那种心生邪念的气息，但赤马零儿已经通过另一种方式将他深埋的情欲吸引出来。通过唾液交换的信息素更加直观，结合的方式也过于蛮横，同赤马零儿一样强势的信息素恣意地渗入黑咲的每一寸皮肤。但可恨的是其中还有一个不能忽视的存在，之前被注射进身体的信息素见缝插针般地昭示着自身的存在感，混杂在omega的信息素中一起进入黑咲的身体里，宣告着自己才是赤马零儿的所有者。写在本能里的征服欲让黑咲情不自禁地用信息素进行着回击，掠夺般地驱赶着注射进身体的信息素。

隐藏在眼镜后面的双眼已经被水雾浸湿，被赤马零儿亲手引诱出来的信息素随着呼吸和亲吻将他的身体紧紧包裹，一点点渗透进他的身体里。甜蜜的折磨终于在人工合成的alpha信息素已经完全消散的时候结束了，黑咲充满征服欲的信息素终于温和了下来，开始缓慢地渗入赤马零儿的信息素和他结合。终于赤马零儿也不在满足于得不到回应的亲吻，像是要教会黑咲如何接吻一样勾着他的舌尖含在自己口中，纠缠的过程中黑咲的舌尖被咬伤，血腥气炸裂般地扩散开来，血液也成了情欲的助燃剂，原本就很激烈的亲吻仿佛在失控边缘游走着，在赤马零儿快要无法掌握事态的是时候，他拉开了距离，强行结束了这个吻。

可黑咲早已不满足于此了，原本揽在零儿腰上的手顺着赤裸的脊背一路向上，勾着他的脖子重新咬了上去。可他的主动也只收获了赤马零儿那一贯闷在喉咙里的笑声，从进门时就累积的不满似乎已经要破表而出，他扯着零儿的头发拉开距离，直咬在他的喉咙上。

“嘶……”疼痛夹杂着快感从咬痕处袭来，黑咲终于听到了零儿带着情欲的声音。他一点点舔弄着零儿的脖颈，虽然这时候房间里已经全是零儿信息素的味道，但黑咲只能用这种直接的方式感知到对方现在确实也出于欢愉的状态。人造信息素的味道终于淡了下来，他很满意这个发情的omega身上被自己的信息素覆盖。即使这个人是他并不喜欢的赤马零儿，但这让人厌恶的本能就是在一再地告诉他这就是征服的快感。

可是没有人能征服赤马零儿。

“原来你会接吻的吗？”并不严密的把控很容易就被挣脱了，零儿的呼吸并没有因为这个被动的吻变得急促，他抬手擦去黑咲隼嘴角未干的唾液，顺着黑咲的胸口向下，走过的皮肤上留下了淡淡的水痕。在接吻的时候黑咲隼就已经很精神地顶着他的大腿，此时性器的顶端吐露着兴奋的证明，他的指尖按在顶端，手指就沾染了黑咲浓烈的信息素。

黑咲隼看着零儿将沾在他手指上的前液舔掉，即使是赤马零儿，做着这种事看上去也足够色情了。鬼使神差地，他也摸到了赤马零儿的性器上，却在这时被对方伸手拦了下来。

“omega的话，不是靠这里。”赤马零儿说着，将带着黑咲前液的手指塞进了黑咲的口中，“把我的手指舔湿一点。”他命令着。

实际上那不应该是发号施令的口气，黑咲知道的，可这是赤马零儿，何时都摆出一副高高在上架势的赤马零儿。即使是omega他也不会成为哪个人的附属品，他掌握他自己的情欲，其他人只是满足他的工具之一，想到这里黑咲隼又觉得不爽起来，他抽出塞在口中的手指，诡异的味道在舌尖上扩散开来，对于他的反抗零儿藏在雾气里的双眼好像有一些意外，但很快又消失不见了。

“这种事情上你也喜欢枉顾他人意愿占据主动吗？”黑咲隼突然有些恼火。

“如果你非要说这个，我们可以等结束以后慢慢讨论。”零儿双手捧起黑咲的手，“我和你一样，性别对我而言只是我的阻碍，但既然是可以利用的东西，当然要利用到底。”

他根本不像是在发情的omega。黑咲突然有些丧气，自暴自弃般地任由零儿拉着他的手向后探去。实际上他已经察觉到那个便于进入的入口已经做好了准备，零儿坐在他的大腿上，后穴分泌出的液体已经将那块皮肤弄湿了，但对于黑咲的尺寸而言那里还是太小。当然零儿也明白，他的身体微微前倾，将下巴撑在黑咲的肩膀上，然后握着他的手，将手指缓缓送入了自己的穴口。

那里和冷静的赤马零儿完全相反，瑟缩着咬住入侵的手指，随后赤马零儿的手指也挤了进来，带着黑咲的手指一起将那里缓缓打开。他给了黑咲主动的权利，黑咲当然也欣然接受，随后第三根手指也探索着对着敏感的后穴开始了征讨。被撑开的穴口紧紧咬着两人的手指，炽热的体温仿佛要讲内里融化一般。黑咲知道那里很适合被进入，但完全没有实操经验的他并不知道那里会变成这个样子。

“黑咲。”他听见零儿在叫他。

“嗯。”原来他也会发出这样柔软的声音吗？黑咲有些走神。

“想要你。”

虽然看不到零儿的表情，可颈间传来的热度却并不是虚假的，黑咲抽出手指，握着零儿的臀将他抬起了一点。

“我要进去了。”他没有给零儿反悔的机会，那些无法被他察觉，却又在空气中散开的信息素将他包覆着，穿过皮肤变成情欲游走在血管里，终于实在此时完全爆发出来，被性器抵着的入口将顶端死死咬住，仿佛吞咽一般地引领黑咲打开它的身体。

刚才还瑟缩的穴肉此时热情地缠了上来，随着黑咲的进入被慢慢填满，赤马零儿无法压抑的声音终于从喉咙里溢了出来，他搂着黑咲的脖子，仿佛在适应被进入的过程一样缓缓动着腰，黑咲只要低下头就可以观赏零儿扭动的身体。直到完全埋入零儿的身体，他才松了口气，想更多体验一下被包裹的舒适，可被进入的那人完全没有给他享受一下的机会，零儿的一只手向后按在黑咲的膝盖上，一手揽着他的肩膀，就这样借着力动了起来。

“黑咲……”赤马零儿仰着头，轻轻吐出黑咲的名字，拉着黑咲的手抚摸自己的胸口，乳首由于收获了过多的快感挺立着，拍打在黑咲小腹的性器因为后面仅仅几次的插入就射了出来。咬住入侵者的穴肉收得更紧，险些让黑咲也跟着射了出来。

“不行……这样还是不行……”零儿喃喃自语着，但有些脱力的身体似乎无法再抬起一样，只能默默将黑咲的性器向内里吞咽着，他的眼神有了些茫然，不再是那副看透一切的模样。

“真是够了。”

黑咲掐住了他的腰，将自己的性器完全抽了出来，没等零儿进行抗议，就被黑咲整个人按在了茶几上，装着信息素的盒子就这样被到了地毯上。后背贴着冰凉的桌面，终于让零儿清醒了一点，他看着黑咲，有些艰难地撑起身体，双脚踩在茶几的边缘，完全不设防地打开了身体。但黑咲偏偏不喜欢他这幅“什么都准备好了”的模样，他抓住零儿的脚踝，将他的膝窝卡在虎口处，零儿大腿蛮横地被抬起，几乎贴在胸口，随后自上而下的插入让本就可观的尺寸进入到了更深的地步，零儿没有余裕在抬手揽着黑咲的脖子索吻，但占有他的alpha当然知道他想要的是什么，低下头将吐露出的舌尖含进口中，无论是上面还是下面，被填满的充实感让零儿呻吟出声，经过两人唇舌的过滤发出的也只是呜呜的哽咽。

“这个时候你才可爱一点。”

黑咲喘息着，和赤马零儿如此完美的契合也没有让他失去调侃赤马零儿的机会，他的手探到两个人结合的位置，那里已经被撑得很开，却依然不满足地在他抽离的时候咬得更紧。

他以为此时的赤马零儿沉浸于情欲当中，能让他在屡战屡败的嘴炮中收获那么一次不光彩的胜率。

“这个时候你才听话一点。”赤马零儿给了他一秒钟享受胜利的时间，随后撑起身子，重新吻了上来。

即使是在这方面没有常识的黑咲也知道omega的发情期会持续一段时间，虽然他不想和赤马零儿纠缠下去，但始终拗不过本能的趋势，两人将战场扩大到了卧室，赤马零儿的身体里只有他的气味，后颈那几个仓促之下的咬痕也成了两人忘情的罪证。但即便如此黑咲也没有在零儿的腺体注入信息素完成标记，甚至在射精的时候也都是射在了零儿的大腿和腰窝。零儿懒洋洋地趴在他的身上，虽然对黑咲的行为有所抱怨，但摄取够了足够的体液后，他就放任黑咲的精液被体温慢慢蒸干，只在皮肤上留下一片暧昧的痕迹。

“超量次元没有生理知识课吗？”赤马零儿调侃着，“对于发情期的omega来说，精液才是最好的舒缓剂。你可以中出，但是却没这样做。”

黑咲的耳尖泛起了血色，他别过头不去看赤马零儿舔去手背上精液的样子，“我只是讨厌这种性别的桎梏。”

“是讨厌我会怀孕？因为你不能保护你的妹妹，你的战友，所以害怕无法保护你的伴侣和你的后代？”之前也或多或少察觉到了黑咲会恐惧的事情，赤马零儿不再用那种试探性的语气，“所以你害怕标记我？”

“你到底想说……”

“我们会胜利的，在对抗学院的战斗中。”赤马零儿终于收敛了咄咄逼人的语气，“黑咲，你要活下去。”

“你果然是个很难对付的人。”黑咲叹了口气，用一个吻结束了赤马零儿接下来想说的话。


End file.
